Behind These Hazel Eyes
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: How does Max feel when she sees Jeb in the school in TAE? Betrayed? Unloved? Rejected? Unwanted? Unneeded? How could he do that to them. Abandon them. During TAE when they get taken. R


**Hola! I've decided to take requests for song-fics. I still have a lot of ideas. And many stories I still have to type so. Yeah.**

**Iggy- Get on with it. **

**Me- Fine. You can do the disclaimer today**

**Iggy- Vicky owns nothing. Especially not me! I have rights! I don't deserve to be treated like this…. Well she does feed me pretty good, and she gives me a nice place to sleep…**

**Me- See, he is treated fine. He's just a drama queen. **

**My song suggestion is OnTheBrightside by NeverShoutNever. I love NeverShoutNever. **

**The song for this fic is Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson. This is in, like, the middle of TAE. They just got Angel and themselves out of the school.**

* * *

Jeb is gone. Right? Wrong.  
We're camping out in some park. We just got out of the school. And… Jeb… was there. He betrayed us. We thought he died. No, he just went back to _them._

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me_

It seems like it was yesterday that he was teaching us how to read, write, everything. He was my everything.

_I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong_

Seeing him, brought on a wave of grief. I've felt it three times before. When Iggy lost vision. When Jeb 'died'. And when Angel was taken. I lost strength.

_Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right_

When I was sad, he'd just hold me. It just felt right. Kind of like how, I imagine, it would feel to be in your father's embrace. **( AN she has no idea how right she is)**

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

It did feel like nothing could go wrong. Until, he left. We just assumed he was dead, the truth was way worse.

_Now I can't breathe_

When he left, I had the flock. We held each other together. We still do, but now we don't know who we're able to trust.

_No, I can't sleep_

I try to. I just can't. Whenever I close my eyes, I see him in that whitecoat. Telling me that I'm meant to save the world. He's gone wacko.

_I'm barely hanging on_

I don't think I'd be able to stay sane without my flock.

_Here I am, once again_

I feel the same way that I felt when he 'died'.

_I'm torn into pieces_

I'm in pieces. Too many pieces to put back together again. **(AN humpty dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty dumpty had a great fall. And All the kings Horses and all the kings' men couldn't put humpty back together again)**

_Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one_

I thought maybe there were good Whitecoats in the world. I was so wrong.

_Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

He will never have the pleasure in making me cry. Never Again** (AN another song by Kelly Clarkson. Good song)**

_I told you everything_

Everything. Even my deepest, darkest secrets.

_Opened up and let you in_

He was the first one that I let in. Fang was the second. The rest of the flock was last.

_You made me feel alright  
For once in my life_

Having someone acting as a father figure made me feel normal. For once. Well, not normal… semi-normal. You can't be normal when your 2% bird.

_Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside_

On the outside, I seem, not happy, but together. On the inside, I'm in pieces. I try to stay together for the Flock, but I fear my walls will come tumbling down.

_'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces_  
_Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_  
_For hating you, I blame myself_

I used to blame myself for you leaving. I thought, "maybe if I was normal, not a freak, he would've stayed." Well, once a whitecoat, always a whitecoat.

_Seeing you it kills me now_

Just seeing him again. There. In a white coat. It just killed me. He was never on our side.

_No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..._

I won't cry again. Never.

_Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces_  
_Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces_  
_Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes_

" Max?" Nudge asked, giving me a weird look. "Are you crying?"

Am I? I felt my cheeks. Yep. Wetness. I quickly wiped it away, then shook my head.

Nudge gave me a pitying look, then went back to talking to Angel.

Guess I'm gonna have to rethink this whole not crying thing.

Darn tears.

* * *

**Crap. This one's shorter than usual. Ugh. I had two song suggestions in this one. Never Again by Kelly Clarkson and OnTheBrightside by NSN. Thank you spoonsaredangerous for reviewing and favoriting. Please request songs you'd like me to do. I'll try to. R&R?**


End file.
